


Perseus and Andromeda

by orphanerprime



Series: I'm Ignoring Canon and So Should You! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanerprime/pseuds/orphanerprime
Summary: Eve Lancaster is an accomplished lawyer. After winning the biggest case of her career, she's drawn into a devious plot that endangers her life - and that of her unborn child.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I'm Ignoring Canon and So Should You! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148201
Kudos: 25





	1. On the Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this all on my phone so please be patient with any errors on my part.

She knew something was wrong when she could lift the couch with one hand. She knew pregnancy didn't usually come with superpowers as a side effect, or at least normal pregnancies didn't. It wasn't until her doctor disappeared that she started to really worry. 

The fertility clinic she had gone to was one of the best in the midwest, with rave reviews about the wonderful bedside manner the clinic doctors had. She'd trusted that she had made the right decision when her doctor treated her with kindness and worked with her needs. It had only taken one try for the treatment to work, and she found herself pregnant with her miracle child. 

Or, at least she thought so. She had called to schedule her sixteen week checkup. When she asked the receptionist to see Dr. Hannigan, she had said that he didn't work there. That, in fact, there had never been any record of a Dr. Hannigan working there. 

Fear had flooded through her then. In her panic, she had accidentally crushed the phone in her hands. 

She shut herself in after that, researching all she could about Dr. Hannigan and the clinic. Having FBI contacts definitely helped; part of her work as a lawyer. Her last big case had been against Lex Luthor. He'd been charged with human trafficking, kidnapping, evading law enforcement and a smattering of other charges. She defied all odds and won the case of "The United States versus Alexander Luthor". 

She'd had to do so much research, so much evidence gathering. Her team had to be right without a doubt, just to keep him in the stand. It didn't hurt that Superman had come as a witness. 

Despite all of her hard work, for months she had lived in fear that it wasn't enough. That his money and deep connections would get him out, just like all the other times. But no - she did it. The trial lasted almost a year and she stood in front of that judge and jury, knowing that all they saw would be some fresh graduate, larger than all her other colleagues and one mistake would cost her her career. 

And against all odds, she and the people did it. Luthor was sentenced to fifty years imprisonment. He'd be out when he would be ninety-seven years old. It wasn't quite the punishment she felt he'd earned, but she settled for that. It was the best outcome, better than she feared or could have dreamed. 

She knew, realistically, that he'd probably break out. After all, he'd done it many times before - he'd do it again. But it was a victory nonetheless. 

And when her doctor went missing and her strange symptoms started to develop? She went to those contacts once again. 

Rob Milton had become a dear friend after that case. He was old enough to be her father, somewhere in his late fifties, and retired from the FBI a year after the Luthor case. He'd been one of the first detectives on the scene of the crime that had started it all. 

She'd never asked him about it. She'd seen the pictures. 

He'd retired to Gotham City after that, moving to be close to his daughter. They kept in contact with postcards and email, always sharing their daily lives. 

She set Milton on the trail for Dr. Hannigan while doing some of her own legwork. She tried every avenue she could think of, and after two weeks of searching, she couldn't find anything. Milton had only gotten a little further. 

Dr. Hanniagn wasn't his real name, that's all he knew. Without being part of the bureau he didn't have the same kind of access to his previous sources. And none of his past associates would give him any information. 

Just when she had begun to give up hope on her search for answers, Milton had been contacted by a mysterious, anonymous informant. All he knew was that they were a hacker and had access to more information than either of them could dream of. They called themselves "Q". 

Eve felt hesitant but she knew in the end, she had no other options. She relayed what she could to "Q", hoping for the best. 

Two weeks later, she was watching the news. Rapt in attention as she listened to the breaking story unfold. Five people had come forward, telling the world about their tragedies. Five people and their partners trying to have children sought out medical help. From all over the country, they had gone to fertility clinics - trusting their doctors as Eve had done. 

These five people had had their autonomy taken from them when they had discovered that they had been implanted with altered Kryptonian DNA. Each recipient's pregnancy ended with early miscarriages, when there never should have been any problems. Each patient's doctor had disappeared shortly after their procedures. 

None of their pregnancies lasted more than twelve weeks. She felt so strange and so guilty. Here she was, eighteen weeks pregnant with what was most likely the same Kryptonian DNA. Her belly had become more rounded, her symptoms growing more intense day by day. She felt too guilty to enjoy her pregnancy. 

Too afraid to embrace her child-to-be. 

The patients discovered their shared catastrophe through a series of anonymous tips. One person had contacted them all, revealing that their doctors had been in league together, to create hybrid beings. They had used these unwitting people as test subjects. 

This had broken the night before, somewhere around two in the morning. These five victims all miscarried at the same time just five states apart. And all of this happened only a week ago. 

If her math was correct, Eve had been implanted with this… mystery DNA a full seven weeks - two months before they had. The fact that she was "patient zero" left her more numb than anything. She could only feel the vaguest sense of kindred grief underneath the cloud of… nothing plaguing her mind. 

She had experienced the typical pregnancy symptoms at first. The fatigue, dizziness, tenderness- all of that she'd planned for. Looked forward to. The inhuman strength? Being able to hear her neighbors half a mile away, arguing at dinner? Even her eyesight had improved. She no longer needed the glasses that she had worn her entire life. These things she could never have anticipated, never would have guessed. 

The five other patients never spoke of newfound abilities. Not a mention of increased strength. It was this realization that made her feel even more alone. It made her small home feel cold and empty, her future bleak. It made the little life in her belly seem monstrous and her own body feel betrayed. 

That night, after a day spent glued to the television and that endlessly cycling story, she received a message from "Q". 

Eve thought she'd never hear from them again after their brief first correspondence. She stared at the blinking email alert on her computer, numbly clicked open the message. It was short and to the point. 

"You are in grave danger. Do not panic. I am sending help.  
Q" 

She stared at the screen, barely comprehending what she was reading. Help? What help? She looked away from the screen, shivering slightly. Eve couldn't help feeling watched. The message was so brief and so monumentally… unhelpful. 

She shook her head, maximizing the window again, only to find that the message was gone. 

Confusion flew through her. She looked through her messages, in every file, but couldn't find any evidence that "Q" had ever messaged her. Absolutely nothing. 

Dread quickly replaced the confusion. The paranoia that had been mounting within her over the past few weeks came to a head. She had to do something, she had to help herself in her own way. Obviously nothing had come of reaching out, except for vague answers and even more dead ends. 

"Q"'s help or not, she decided now was the time for her to buck up and find her own way out of this mess… somehow. 

Her go-bag had been relatively easy to put together. She'd gotten her sturdiest dufflebag and filled it with essential clothing, a week's worth of dry rations, her passport, and any cash she felt she could spare. 

As she pried up the loose stone in the bottom of the fireplace, she couldn't help but feel a little silly. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion? She couldn't possibly be pregnant with… Superman's baby, there's no way that could be an actual thing. That kind of wacky stuff only happened in soap operas. And yet, as she hid the bag underneath the cold hearth, the news story played over and over in her mind. The tearful faces of those parents that had their dreams dashed, all because some mad doctor had decided to play God. 

Whether or not Eve was being rational, she was glad she decided to plan for something. 

That something came a week later. It had snowed heavily in the night and the walkway outside her little cabin had been buried under two feet of snow. She had no plans on leaving, and she knew she shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous in her condition, but Eve couldn't stand being cooped up with nothing to do but wait anymore. Waiting for what, she didn't really know. For the "help" Q supposedly sent? Waiting for whatever cabal of mad scientists that had done this to her to find her? To wait for the child growing inside of her to tear it's way out like some gruesome creature from a horror film? 

She'd had enough of that kind of thinking. What she needed was some fresh air and exercise, no matter how cold it was. 

She bundled herself in her favorite yellow coat, (carefully) marching outside to take a deep breath of the midwestern January air - and was absolutely stunned to see three tall figures appear out of thin air. 

They shimmered and shuddered as their images grew more opaque. The effect was startling and very reminiscent of that scifi series she adored. 

And then! She saw them as solid beings for the first time. They were too out of place to be believable, too outrageously dressed to be regular people, too fantastical in name and legend to be anything other than what they were. 

Superheroes. Three of them, right here, in the clearing in front of her humble little cabin. 

Wonder Woman, The Flash and… Batman. 

She was baffled to say the least. The wave of surprise washed over her and just as quickly faded, replaced with indignation. 

"Its about time y'all showed up!" 

Eve watched her feet as she carefully stomped down the porch stairs, pressing a hand to the slight swell of her belly. The snow at the bottom of the stairs was deep, reaching her knees. That didn't deter her determined stride. Trying not to think about how silly she must've looked to these heroes as she waddled through the snow, she struggled to lift her feet high enough to clear it. She had to fight against the weight of her pregnant belly. 

If she was huffing and puffing by the time she reached them, she ignored it. 

"You're here because Q sent you, right?" 

Good lord but they were giants! It was one thing seeing the world's greatest heroes on television, in blurry photos and fight footage, but meeting them in the flesh? It was nearly astounding just how much presence the three of them commanded. 

Wonder Woman stepped forward, smiling slightly in greeting. She held her hand out for Eve to shake. Eve was surprised to see her own hand nearly swallowed in the other woman's gentle grasp. 

"I am Wonder Woman, this is the Flash, and Batman. I am honored to meet you." Her voice was a melodic alto. 

Eve was stunned. Her brow creased, mouth opening in surprise. 

"Eve Lancaster. Y-you're honored…?" She made a sound of confusion, letting go of the other woman's hand. 

"Yeah! Anyone who can put Luthor in his place is a hero in my book!" That was the Flash, zipping in place next to Wonder Woman. He had the snow shovel in his hands. He'd shoveled the walkway free of snow in the time it had taken her to blink. 

Okay. The Flash just shoveled her yard. In the blink of an eye. A man who, just last year, raced Superman around the planet in eighteen seconds. She must've looked frightened because all three reached out to steady her. 

She took a deep breath, blinking away the sudden lightheadedness. 

"I'm alright. It's not every day The Justice League visits you. Or the Flash-" She swallowed thickly. "shovels your yard. Thank you, by the way." 

He smiled sheepishly. Batman surprised them all by speaking next. 

"Let's all go inside. It's safer to talk about your next steps there." His voice was deep and slightly gravelly. 

"Sure." 

Eve turned to lead them back inside the house, too overwhelmed to be worried about any mess. She wasn't exactly expecting company that day. The bright yellow of her foyer seemed almost jarring as she opened the door. She automatically removed her boots, hanging her coat and scarf on the rack on the wall. Her visitors followed Eve's lead. Wonder Woman wore crew cut pink kangaroo print socks under her greaves, and the Flash desperately needed new ones. 

Batman did not remove his boots. 

Huh. Okay. 

She led them into the living room, pushed her laptop out of the way, shoved her investigation papers back into their binder on the coffee table. Speaking of. 

"Would anyone want something to drink?" 

Wonder Woman and the Flash glanced at each other, then to Batman. She couldn't read the situation, but she felt awful at being a bad host. 

"I would love some hot cocoa." Wonder Woman said. 

"Okie dokie, hot chocolate it is! I'll be right back!" 

Eve desperately needed a moment to collect herself. She needed a few minutes to absorb the whiplash of the last ten, and making a snack for everyone seemed like the best distraction. 

The Flash settled on the couch, Wonder Woman sitting next to him. 

"So, what are we gonna tell her?" He looked anxious, sitting on the overstuffed couch. His focus kept switching between Wonder Woman and Batman, trying to read any expression he could get from them. 

Batman stood with his back to the wall behind the sofa, watching the hallway through the wide archway. Flash knew he was preparing any escape routes they might need. He looked so out of place in this woman's brightly colored home. Wonder Woman sighed, chin resting on her steepled fingers. 

"We will tell her the truth and we will have to let her decide what she wants to do." 

"What!?" The Flash whisper-shouted. "What do you mean, 'let her decide'? She's gotta come with us!" 

"I understand your anxieties Flash, but we cannot force her into anything." Her voice was placating. 

"Besides, we don't even know if she's telling the truth." Batman said from behind the sofa. 

Flash and Wonder Woman both shot him a disparaging look. His cowl gave the impression of raising a brow. 

"And if she isn't?" Wonder Woman said. 

"Then we get her a different kind of help." 

Flash scoffed disgustedly, throwing his hands up at Batman's remark. They were all surprised by an answering shout from deeper in the house. 

"You know, all you have to do is ask! I know I'm telling the truth!" Eve yelled from the direction of the kitchen. 

"How… did she hear us?" Flash whispered. 

"I can hear you just fine, thanks. I told you, I was tampered with." 

The three sat in stunned silence - well Flash and Wonder Woman did. Batman looked… like Batman. There was a sound of a cabinet slamming closed, then the refrigerator. A moment later Eve appeared in the archway, a cross look gracing her pretty features. 

"I apologize Eve, we didn't-" Eve cut Wonder Woman off. 

"I understand your hesitation. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She sighed, the tense look slipping from her face. 

"Now, who's for some hot chocolate!" 

The tray she carried was laden with all kinds of goodies. Flash grabbed one of the sandwiches, humming in delight as he munched freely. Wonder Woman handed Batman a mug of hot chocolate and she sipped hers resignedly. Batman turned to set his on the end table, much to Eve's chagrin. 

"You could've planted cameras." His voice was toneless.

"In my own living room? I didn't even know who specifically was coming!" She flushed at the accusation. 

"Here, I have a solution." Wonder Woman stood. "The lasso of Hestia compels all who touch it to tell the truth. If you would like, we can use it to prove your innocence." 

Eve hummed discontentedly. Her gaze darted between Batman and Wonder Woman, watching the strange hulking man crammed into her little living room. She couldn't get anything off of him, he was as unreadable as a wall. Wonder Woman was sympathetic, standing still as she waited for Eve to answer. She shook her head and uncrossed her arms, reaching out for the rope. 

"I suppose. If it'll make Batman feel better." Her voice was slightly teasing, a contrast to the wan look on her face. 

Flash bit off a surprised chuckle as he watched the right corner of Batman's mouth quirk slightly. It was so quick only he would've noticed. 

Wonder Woman looped the lasso around Eve's wrist, being careful with the smaller woman. She gave her a reassuring smile. Eve could feel the magic of the rope pulse through her. It felt incredible - it filled her with a giddy sort of joy, strumming through her bones. 

"I will now ask you a few questions. Are you feeling well?" Wonder Woman's eyes were patient and kind. 

Eve felt a tug in her belly, like a string being plucked. She was compelled to answer. If she didn't she was sure she was going to burst apart with the intensity of this emotion! 

"I'm okay. Stressed. Sore. Worried." She stopped, pressing her lips together. 

The magic of the lasso wasn't a terrible feeling. It wasn't painful like she had imagined it would be. The best way Eve could describe it was… Love. Like being filled with that excited, happy kind of love. And she wanted to give this feeling, the presence of the lasso, whatever it needed. 

"Did you know of the use of Kryptonian DNA in your pregnancy and others?" Wonder Woman's voice was stern. 

Eve broke into tears, overwhelmed with the intensity of her despair. 

"No. I just wanted to achieve my dream. I had no intention of hurting Superman. All I want is to be a mother." She choked out a sob, pressing her hands to her face. 

She barely registered Wonder Woman unlooping the lasso from around her wrist. Her emotions lessened in intensity, but she still couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

"That's all we wanted to know." Batman stood before her, holding out a handkerchief. She didn't even hear him move. Eve supposed the offer was more than just to wipe her tears. He was waving a flag of peace. 

"Thank you…" Her voice was small as she patted at her wet cheeks. Her sadness was quickly replaced with awkward sincerity. She was being so bare to these strangers. She took a deep breath and handed the handkerchief back to Batman. 

"What's all this talk about going with you?" Eve asked. "Where would I be going?" 

The trio shared a brief look. 

"You will be put under The Justice League's protection. We have reason to believe that Lex Luthor has involved you in some nefarious plot." Batman said. 

Eve was hit with yet another wave of lightheaded surprise. What a day of revelations this had turned out to be. She pressed her right palm to her brow, using the pressure to ground herself. 

"That… honestly doesn't surprise me." She turned toward the empty fireplace, lifting the largest stone to reveal her go-bag. 

"Woah…" Flash made a slight sound of surprise. 

"I've had this ready for a few days. I had a feeling I was going to need it." Eve lifted the bag, set it on the floor and nudged the flagstone back in place with a slippered foot. 

"You have been preparing for this eventuality?" Wonder Woman said, resting her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I figured whoever did this to me was going to come back for me." 

Eve sorted through her bag, making sure everything she needed was there. 

"Admirable." Despite his expression of approval, Batman's voice remained impassive. He stooped down to look through it, politely nudging items aside. It wasn't an action of nosiness. 

"Well, that's it then! You're all ready to go!" Flash smiled broadly, clapping his hands together. 

"She needs a few more things. You'll need any medications, vitamins. Have you had your mail forwarded to a trusted address?" Batman seemed to be ticking off a mental list. 

"Uhh… yes, I have most of that covered. Anything else you can think of?" Eve's tone was only slightly joking. 

"You will definitely need more clothing." Wonder Woman added. 

"You'll need to be quick. We have to meet at the rendezvous point within the next fifteen minutes." Batman said. 

Eve puttered about, trying to get the last details in order. She watched as the Flash set her little house to rights, Wonder Woman collected any warm clothing she could find. Her calls to the post office and any other businesses took longer than she wanted, but by the time she was finished, she found the three heroes waiting in her living room. It seemed Batman found her prenatal care items. 

"We can provide whatever you find you're missing. We have to go." Batman escorted her out of the door by her elbow. Eve couldn't help but feel rushed, like she was missing something, but she supposed he was right. 

Had it really only been an hour since they arrived? They stood in her front yard, each carried a bag as Batman spoke into some form of bluetooth earpiece. He confirmed their readiness, and the next thing Eve knew was a shower of light and a feeling like electrical buzzing all through her bones. 

What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Over the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this story on my phone, so please be patient with me!

The feeling of falling from a great height flipped through Eve's belly. Her feet were touching solid ground, but the feeling stayed as bright light surrounded her. She never thought being transported would feel like this. Like falling and being zapped with electrical energy at the same time. 

It faded as the light did. The sensation was rather like walking into bright sunlight after a day spent indoors. She blinked furiously, waiting for the shadows to fall from her vision. 

"You okay?" That was Flash's voice. 

Eve turned to look at him, furrowing her brows as the sensation left her stomach. 

"Urgh. I will be. I don't think I ever want to do that again though." She grimaced. 

Flash chuckled, taking her hand as he led her off the platform. Her vision returned to normal and she let her eyes wander around the room. 

Platforms built around a central core reached as high as she could see. People in brightly colored costumes loitered here and there, most of whom she recognized from news footage. It was like walking into Olympus, and she the lowly mortal. Eve thought she'd feel inferior, small. But each face looked upon her with welcome. She was in awe by the sheer size of the cavernous room, with the bright and busy activity. The hushed conversation echoed and buzzed like bees in a hive. 

She followed Flash and Batman further into the station, unable to quell the awe and excitement flooding through her. Wonder Woman was at her side, and Eve turned to look at her, momentarily taken aback by the soft look on her face. She blushed slightly, breaking off the eye contact to reorient herself. 

"It is quite astonishing, is it not?" Her deep voice was quiet in the din of the crowd and machinery, though Eve had no trouble hearing her. 

"It really is! I feel so out of place." Eve said. 

Wonder Woman chuckled, her voice husky. 

"Don't worry! You won't for long - remember, you're a badass lawyer!" Flash zipped to her side. 

"Flash, I don't think a law degree compensates for a lack of powers." 

"Well, all it takes to be a hero is to stand up for the little guy." He smiled, teeth gleaming white. 

Eve had the suspicion Flash might have been more than a little interested in her public works. She filed that thought away for further exploration. 

"We need to discuss where you're going to stay. I'll show you to your room. The league and I will go over our options while you get settled." Batman's voice was void of inflection. 

He led Eve through a doorway into a long corridor. The ceiling here wasn't as high as the central station. The wall to her right was lined with large doors, about twenty feet apart. Each door was equipped with their own card reader. The wall to her left was lined with windows, open to the vastness of space. She couldn't see the Earth from here, but she was overwhelmed with the twinkling of distant stars. 

She stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat. She was overwhelmed to say the least. She felt drawn to the window, pressing a hand to the cool glass, trying to get closer to the sparkling stars. She had no words to describe how beautiful they were. To describe just how small and insignificant the vastness of space made her feel. 

A voice cleared behind her. Batman nodded to her, urging her onward. She felt sheepish, shrugging awkwardly. 

"I know. I couldn't get over it when I first saw space. Just wait until the watchtower turns and you see the Earth!" Flash tosses his arm over her shoulder, both comforting and leading. 

They passed through another doorway and into a more sparsely occupied hallway. The doors here were smaller and spaced closer together, making Eve think of private bedrooms. Her suspicions were confirmed when Batman scanned a card to unlock the door. 

The room was nondescript, void of even the decoration seen in hotels. The full sized bed occupied a cubby underneath the window, one side pushed up against the wall. An open door near the head of the bed led into a small bathroom, and to her left was a desk and bookshelf built into the wall. A double paneled door on the right led to the closet. 

There was enough room for Eve to add a sofa and television if she wanted to, smaller than her bedroom at home, but generous lodgings all the same. The strangest thing, perhaps, was the view from the window. 

Instead of looking out onto stars, Eve could see a large domed atrium. It was large enough to hold the Chrysler building, a small lake in the center. She could see heroes lounging in the grass on the shore far below. They looked more like dolls from this distance. 

"We'll leave you to get settled." Batman spoke. 

Eve turned to look at him, realizing with a start that they were alone in the room. 

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." 

He held out a small device. It reminded Eve of a bluetooth earpiece. She took it from his gloved hand, glancing up to look at his impassive face. 

"Wear it in your ear. The button there will page one of us, then just speak into it." 

"... I know how bluetooth works." She smiled up at him, teasing gently. 

"Good." He turned to leave, then paused at the door. "You're safe here. Nothing will happen to you under the League's watch." 

He left, cape sweeping behind him. Eve released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt lightheaded again, heart hammering in her chest. This was all happening so fast. So much had changed in just the last day. Her life had been irrevocably altered, so different from the relatively peaceful morning she had, the normal life she had been living. Eve pressed a hand to her belly. She had to will herself to stay calm for her baby's sake. 

She sat heavily on the side of the bed, resting her head in her hands. After a moment of deep breathing, she looked at the communicator in her hands. It was all so strange. So surreal. She turned and placed the device on the recessed shelf above the bed. The light from the atrium caught her eye, and she looked out the window, watching the small figures of the heroes as they passed below or flew by her. 

It was a peaceful moment, watching the trees shiver in the artificial breeze. The water of the lake glittered as people swam. Her mind wandered, her panic faded into a mute numbness. What was going to happen to her? Would she have to be on the run for the rest of her life? Would she have to raise her child hopping from place to place, never truly at home? What sort of life would that be for a child? 

Another thought struck her; what if the Justice League wouldn't let her keep the baby? 

Panic flooded through her at this, sudden and strong. It blinded her, her vision blurring. Her heart raced as she sat forward, wrapping her arms around herself. She tried her usual calming techniques. Counting the doors in the room, trying to root herself in the present. This couldn't stop her mind from conjuring terrible images. Her child ripped from her arms just after birth, her baby being raised away from her in some secret facility. Images of fighting futility against these godlike beings as they tore the child from her, still developing in the womb. 

This one brought her up short. The Justice League would never do that. The terror in that thought faded as the absurdity took over. These people were heroes, and were the only thing between regular citizens and certain doom. She'd seen Superman talk down suicidal people on the news, seen Wonder Woman pull children from burning buildings, and the Flash stopping robberies before anything could happen. 

These people were hated by the government for taking the law into their own hands. There was no possibility of them tearing a mother and child apart. 

At least she hoped so. 

This thought process broke the destructive train of thought. She caught her breath finally, stretching her aching muscles. Her stomach flipped as she stood, pressing a hand over her abdomen. 

"It's going to be alright, baby. I won't let anything happen." Eve said to herself. 

Well, there was no use panicking alone in a dark room. Who knew when Batman or the others would send for her. She dug through her bags, trying to find her clothes. She was stifling in the sweater she was wearing. She changed into a long sleeve shirt and a pair of leggings, pulling a light cardigan on to buffer against any chill. She didn't unpack her bags, instead setting them inside the closet by the foot of the bed. 

She turned the light on, grabbing the binder that held all of her investigative papers and started to read through them. Now that she knew who was after her, (Eve honestly couldn't see why she didn't expect Lex Luthor from the beginning. It made so much sense now.) sorting the papers into piles of relevancy was easier.

She lost track of time, going through her investigation over and over. She was surprised to hear a knock on the door. She blinked tired eyes and stood on wobbly feet, going over to open the door. It took her a moment to find the right button, but she was startled to see who was waiting outside. 

Superman stood there, holding a tray of steaming food. She thought Batman was tall, but with Superman she had to tilt her head back just to see his face. He gave her a wan smile in greeting. It didn't reach his eyes. 

"S-Superman! Hello! Come in." Eve stepped out of the way, nervous butterflies in her stomach. 

What was going on? Had they made their decision? 

"Eve, right? I brought you some dinner…" His voice was smooth and deep, lacking any discernible accent. 

"Is it that late already? Thank you." She took the tray from him. 

He motioned for her to sit down, eyes kind yet weary. His brow was creased with an indecipherable emotion. She tried not to let it set her on edge as she sat back down on the bed. She had the impression that Superman wasn't going to sit next to her. 

"How are you feeling?" He clasped his hands behind his back. She had the feeling he was going through the polite motions, stalling getting to the matter at hand. 

"I'm fine, more or less." She set the tray on the bed beside her, appetite nonexistent. 

She watched as he paced. He was putting her on edge again. She could feel her pulse begin to race. 

"We- the League, have made our decision." He stopped, turning to look at her. 

"We've decided to keep you here at the watchtower until we know more about what Luthor is planning." 

She sighed, feeling an odd mixture of relief and trepidation. She stood, resting a hand on her belly subconsciously. Superman's eyes flickered briefly, almost too quick to catch his glance on her stomach. She fought the urge to pull her hand away. 

"I suppose… that makes sense. I mean, it would be practically impossible for him to reach us here." Eve said. 

He smiled slightly, nodding. 

"You're right. The watchtower is one of the safest places on Earth. Er, or rather, orbiting… Earth…" He blushed slightly. 

Eve had the feeling he wanted to say more. There was something on his mind. He turned halfway toward the door, not completely disengaged, but not comfortable either. 

"I didn't… plan this, you know. I-I had no clue the baby would be… yours." She trailed off. Eve had to look away from his handsome face. She couldn't stand watching that pained and confused expression. 

"I know. It's not your fault. All of this…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

Eve never expected to see Superman like this. He always seemed so charismatic, so put together in the news reports she had seen. He always seemed so… untouchable. But she supposed anyone would be at a loss at what to do in this situation. What happened, not just with her but with the five other would-be parents, must be so startling. So invasive. He had such a personal aspect of his life on display for all the world to see. She couldn't begin to imagine how he was feeling. 

"I'm sorry, truly. You never should have been dragged into this." His voice was apologetic yet resolute. 

Eve could feel her face crumple slightly, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, instead reaching out to hesitantly lay a gentle hand on Superman's forearm. She smiled at him sadly, shaking her head. 

"Well, we can't help what's happened. Only our reactions to it." She patted his arm and let him go. "I just hope, in the long run, something good can come of this." 

He smiled briefly, his own eyes momentarily bright with tears. 

"That's a good way of looking at things. I hope so too." He turned away for a moment. 

Eve wiped at her face and anxiously turned to look at her documents. 

"Uhm." Superman cleared his throat. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." 

He seemed more calm as he turned to the door. Eve followed him over, some of her own worries placated. 

"Thank you again for dinner." She said 

"You're welcome! Good night, Eve." 

"Good night!" 

She shut the door behind him. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her spent emotions. She felt silly, crying in front of complete strangers twice today. These pregnancy hormones were really getting to her. 

She still couldn't make heads or tails of the events that had transpired. In less than ten hours three of the world's most famous heroes had shown up at her door, she had made them lunch, then they tell her Lex Luthor is behind this whole calamity. And then? She's whisked off into space with nary an explanation to her family, job or friends. 

Friends! 

Rob. She digs for her laptop amongst her things. The time zone differences between Gotham and where she lives - lived now, she guessed - made it a little difficult for timely communication. She usually would've messaged Milton long before now. She boots up her laptop, opening up the secure messaging service they usually used. 

Eve knew she couldn't tell him everything. She hated leaving him in the lurch about her wellbeing (he cared so much, the big softy.) but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

As she went over to click on his profile, she had a blinking unread message. The username was a series of random numbers - a throwaway account. She opened the message. 

"Meet me in the cafeteria tonight. We have to talk. 

\- Q" 

This was very strange. How did this "Q" know she was here? She ran through different scenarios in her mind, wondering just who "Q" was. They were obviously affiliated with the Justice League, now that she thought of it. Who else would be able to alert them of her existence? 

Well, whatever was going on, Eve figured she was finally going to get some answers - one way or another.


	3. In Deep Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this all on my phone! Google docs is a lifesaver. (Sorry for how short this chapter is. I just couldn't get this interaction out of my mind!) 
> 
> I've never written The Question before, and I've only rarely tackled Batman. I really hope I get them right over the course of this story!

Batman had no problem breaking into Luthor's private office. It had become almost routine at this point. For all his boasting about being a genius, Lex Luthor seemed to keep forgetting Superman wasn't his only adversary. All that time and money spent on Kryptonite and lead, and he seemed to leave out the most simplest of details. Like effective locks. 

What's that saying? Oh yes. The definition of insanity. 

Batman had been able to jimmy the lock to the office door open easily enough. The inner door, the one hidden behind the bookcase, led into what Lex called his "inner sanctum". Really, the man had no taste. "Inner sanctum". Bruce knew he had no room to judge, but at least he was honest about it. "Batcave" was much simpler. And the plain truth. 

The book shelf slid across the carpet smoothly, following the tracks built into the floor. The key pad lock set into the wall hadn't been updated in the last year or so. It would be easy enough to break into. 

Bruce knelt on the carpet, turning to his left to reach into his belt and retrieve the remote radio device that would allow him to override the wireless mechanism of the lock. He caught a whiff of an astringent scent, the gentle slide of a shoe on plush carpet. He watched as The Question turned around in the large leather desk chair. His hands were steepled in front of his blank face and Bruce had the unnerving impression of being smirked at. 

He'd always had a flair for the dramatic. 

"Hello, Q." He murmured. 

The Question rose from the chair silently to join him by the hidden door. He'd gotten better at measured, quiet movement since training with Dragon. 

"Batman. Isn't Luthor still locked up? I thought the security system would have been updated by now." The Question's voice was whisper-quiet.

Bruce hummed. He'd found the device, pressed the button on the side. The odd pair listened as the lock released. Bruce slid the door open, sweeping inside the dark hidden corridor. 

"From what I recall, a certain lawyer we are both acquainted with put him away. Love that." 

"You recall correctly." Bruce said. 

They had reached a cross section in the hallway. Bruce turned to the right, Question following him. 

"One would think his staff would have updated everything." The Question continued. 

Bruce stopped at another fork. He pulled a smoke pellet from his belt, breaking it against the floor. The small particles illuminated the kryptonite powered lasers criss-crossing the right hallway. They turned left. 

"Mercy Graves is running things in Luthor's absence." Bruce seemed bored. 

"Ah. The frugal approach." The Question mused. 

They met another door at the end of the third hallway. This one required an RFID badge. Batman reached for another compartment on his belt. He removed a large magnet, pressing it against the wall at the side of the reader. It beeped quietly, unlocking the large metal door. 

This one required a bit more strength to pull open - leading to yet another set of hallways. They took the twisting and turning paths quietly. Bruce had to fight the rising impatience. No wonder Superman stopped trying the doors after a while. He would have had to fight the urge to crash through the walls already, if he'd had the strength. 

After another ten minutes of tackling twisting pathways, a rather steep set of stairs leading down and another run in with kryptonite lasers. Batman and The Question finally reached the last door. 

This one had more impressive security. Bruce analyzed the fingerprint and retinal scanners. Another pocket in his belt carried a special false fingerprint glove he slipped over his own. He produced an exact replica of Luthor's eye next, holding it up to the scanner. 

"Welcome, Mr. Luthor." An automated female voice spoke. It sounded a little too close to Lois Lane's. 

Bruce filed that thought away for later inspection. 

The door released compressed air as it swung inward. Bruce guided it along as he and The Question stepped down into the room. A long row of overhead lights flickered on, humming in the quiet gloom.

A long bank of computers lined the left wall. To the right, a glass wall looked out into a large room. It housed all sorts of machinery and technology Luthor had been working on. Bruce had half expected to see a collection of failed genetic experiments somewhere, bubbling away in suspicious liquid, on display like some sort of morbid trophy. It wasn't like he hadn't encountered that with Luthor before. 

He supposed it could be hidden further inside this underground fortress. Knowing Luthor, he was always scheming something. Imprisoned or not, he'd always had many irons in the fire. 

The Question had drifted over to the computer banks. They were motion activated and powered on as the cameras captured movement. Bruce would have to wipe them before they left for the night. 

"What sort of devious deeds do you think Luthor is hiding here?" The Question cracked his knuckles as he sat at one of the desk chairs. 

The large monitors cast the room in shades of blue light, stretching the Question's shadow out behind him. Batman scanned the room, looking for the security cameras. He located five posted in different corners of the room. Since they had entered without triggering any alarms, they would have a little while before anyone was alerted of activity in this restricted area. 

"I suppose we'll just have to find out." Bruce said. "Start with any fertility or cloning programs Luthor was interested in." 

The camera sweep done, Bruce knew Luthor would have security drones hidden around the room. He'd dealt with Luthor's brand of security measures many times before. In the early days of working with Superman against the megalomaniac, he'd been taken off guard by drones before. At this point it had become almost routine. He identified the three hidden compartments where they had been stationed, keeping a watchful eye on them. 

He joined the Question at the computers. His faceless partner had had no problem logging into the system. Luthor's passwords were always pretty predictable. (They were usually something involving Superman, theoretical physics and Shakespeare. Usually all three.) 

"What was it this time?" Bruce said from behind him. 

"The title 'The Merchant of Venice' in Morse code. The same as it was the last three times." The Question sounded slightly bored. 

"I never understood the fascination with Shakespeare. I always found Marlowe more compelling." Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Hmm. You would." The Question said peevishly. 

"'What art thou, Faustus? But a man condemned to die?'" Bruce's voice was gruff as he recited the line. 

"Never thought I'd hear you quote 'Dr. Faustus' at me." 

"It's my favorite of his." 

"I'm not surprised." The Questioned leaned closer to the screen as he clicked through a file. "I've found something." 

Bruce moved to stand behind Question, peering over his head at the screen. He'd clicked on a file labeled "upmost importance" - the file opened up, leading to other sub files inside. All of the files were written in code. It would take them more time than they had to click through each one. 

Bruce brandished a flash drive at Question. 

"No time to decode it all. Download them onto this. I'll look through the other computers." Bruce said as he sat at another monitor.

The two worked in tandem. They had a sort of rhythm built together after years of partnering with each other on difficult cases. The further they got into this one, the more secrets they seemed to unravel.

Bruce pulled out another flash drive, loading it with any files that seemed pertinent to their investigation. One in particular caught his eye. Labeled "Genesis", it held even more sub files and documents in code. 

The Question had finished his own exploration, moving to stand behind Batman. 

"Could he be any more obvious? 'Genesis', really?" His derisive tone made Bruce smirk inwardly. 

"Hmm." He replied. 

Quickly copying the documents over, he ejected the drive and stood. He checked the time on the screen in his gauntlet. They'd been down there for a good fifteen minutes already, not counting the time it took to get to the inner chambers. 

"We have another five minutes before we need to leave. Let me wipe the cameras and we-." 

"I already took care of it. I saw them when we walked in." The Question cut him off. 

Bruce "hmm"-ed in consternation. He couldn't deny that Question was a good detective. He wasn't used to being a step behind someone else. They shut down the computers, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

They took the winding path, somehow going faster than when they came in. 

"What do you think Luthor is trying to hide?" The Question asked, more an outward speculation than asking Bruce specifically. 

"'Genesis' obviously has something to do with it. Why name something that if it doesn't have anything to do with reproduction?" Bruce said. 

"Our dear Eve Lancaster, being slated by Luthor into something called Genesis. Is it a chicken or egg situation?" 

"That's what's bothering me. 'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes'." Bruce sighed. 

They had reached the first door, almost back into the office. Just a few more turns. 

"And here I thought you didn't like Shakespeare." The Question's voice was slightly teasing. 

"Didn't say I didn't like him." Bruce said. 

He slid the inner door closed, then the book case. It was hard to believe that a secret entrance to an underground lair could be hidden inside such an unassuming room. He turned to the Question, only to find that the other man wasn't there. 

Huh. That's what that's like. 

"J'onn, one to pick up." Bruce whispered into his comm. 

There was no time to head back to the cave. The information they had gathered this night was too important, too unknown to take back. Not yet. The computers on the watchtower ran a little faster than the ones in the cave, and couldn't be infiltrated through outside sources. 

Luthor was a man with the world at his beck and call, even in prison. No jail cell could stop him from achieving what he set out. No doubt that his plans had been in motion for months now. Just what was happening here? What exactly was Genesis, and what did unfortunate Eve Lancaster have to do with it? 

Batman had a feeling the answers to his questions would be hard won, and would bring more suffering to those nearest to him than he would want. With Luthor, he had come to expect the worst.


	4. Lurking Beneath the Surface

Eve felt odd, sneaking around the watchtower. Well. More like snooping. She was too big to sneak, too pregnant. The tower was quiet this late at night. She assumed most of the heroes had either gone home or were on night shift. The lights had been dimmed, the only illumination coming from running lights along the floor. 

She felt nervous and uneasy in the pit of her stomach. She had only been able to eat a little bit of her dinner. The chili and cornbread felt heavy in her stomach, and eating it had done nothing to calm her nerves. She carried the tray in one hand, her binder of investigative papers tucked against her other side. 

What did "Q" want? What sort of "talk" were they going to have? 

She hated all these cryptic dramatics. Why couldn't people be more up front with things? Why did she of all people have to be dragged into this stupid, strange plot? 

Eve was so busy grumbling to herself that she realized too late that she had no clue where the cafeteria was. 

She stood at the entrance to the control room, her thoughts coming to a halt. She was so busy ruminating that she had totally missed the view outside the window in the hallway. The windows in the control room were twenty feet up, so unless she suddenly developed the ability to fly, she wouldn't be able to see out of them. 

Eve sighed deeply. She dearly hoped flight wouldn't come next as a super-symptom. She had a hard enough time handling the strength and heightened hearing. It had taken her until recently to learn to control both, and she still struggled. 

She remembered to loosen her grip on the dinner tray slightly. 

She stepped further into the room, not noticing anyone. It was drafty, cold without the press and buzz of heroes, and she wished for a free hand to pull her cardigan tighter. She craned her head back as she wandered in. The central column had to be a good twenty feet wide, hosting two large elevators in the center. A few platforms branched off at random intervals. From the glowing light emanating from these sections, she assumed these held different computer banks. 

She scanned the walls next to the elevators, looking for a directory of some kind. Surely such a big ship would have some helpful signs? Or was everyone just supposed to memorize the layout of the watchtower? Eve walked backwards around the curve of the wall, still looking for any hints on where to go. 

She squeaked in surprise as she bumped into a solid… someone. 

Her heart raced as she whipped around to see a pair of glowing red eyes. She had to look up, up, up into the stranger's face. What she could see of it in the dim light. The person raised their hands in a calming gesture. 

"I'm sorry for frightening you. Is there anything I can assist you with?" His voice was gravelly and deep, rumbling in her chest at their close proximity. 

"Woah…" She still felt stunned, but Eve could feel the fear fading from her thundering heart. 

"Are you lost?" His voice was quiet. 

"Uhm… I was… looking for the cafeteria…" She stared in wonder, watching as the glowing eyes blinked as he took her in. 

"Ah. That is on level three. You'll want to take the right elevator." He stepped around her, leading her back. "Would you like for me to take you there?" 

As they came around the bend, the lights above the elevator finally illuminated the stranger. His skin was a cool emerald green, his red eyes not so intimidating in the light. Eve couldn't stop the amazed look crossing her features. 

"Uh! Um, I think I should find it just fine, thank you. I wouldn't want to interrupt your work!" She smiled up at him nervously. 

He smiled politely down at her as he pressed the call button. His face didn't quite move like… well, a regular person's. The expression wasn't quite the same as Eve's might have been: the skin around his eyes crinkled, but the rest of his face seemed oddly immobile. Like freshly molded clay. 

"It would be no problem." 

The elevator chimed as it reached their floor. The doors opened, bathing them in cool light. He reached his long arm into the elevator, stopping the doors from closing. He waited for her. 

"Well, sure I guess!" She felt nervous, unsure of what to say. 

They stepped into the elevator. The ceiling was mirrored, the walls panelled in spotless stainless steel. The floor was tiled marble, the Justice League logo tiled in a mosaic pattern. The doors slid shut quietly behind her. She turned to face the door, trying to watch the strange man discreetly. 

Eve didn't recognize this hero. She couldn't remember seeing him on the news. She was sure she would've remembered a man like him. 

"Forgive me. I am Martian Manhunter. You may call me J'onn." His voice was quiet in the close space. 

"Oh, hehe! Nothing to forgive. I'm Eve!" She smiled, fighting off the urge to chatter in her nervousness. 

She tried to pull her sweater tighter, tugging at the fabric with the knuckles of her hand that held the binder. 

"Allow me." J'onn held out his hands for her burdensome items. 

She thanked him, pulling her cardigan closer against the chill. She took back her things as the elevator chimed again, announcing its arrival to the cafeteria floor. The doors opened onto the dim gloom of an empty food court. 

"If you turn right, the hallway there leads into the kitchens. You can leave your tray there." He didn't step out of the elevator, instead gesturing to the side to illustrate his directions. 

"Thank you so much!" Eve stepped out.

"You're very welcome." He smiled that strange smile again. 

The doors closed behind Eve, leaving her in the dim of an empty room once again. She sighed, relieving the nervous energy she felt at being around a stranger. She was sure he was a nice person. She might not have been so startled if she had met him during the day, and with a companion. Meeting giant people with glowing red eyes would startle anyone. 

That's what she tried to tell herself as she felt strangely guilty at her odd behavior. 

Her slippers scuffed against the floor as she turned down the hallway. At her left were a few doors, her right opened out into yet another section of the cafeteria. A set of stairs led down into the room. Empty tables lined the room in neat little rows. Further down the hallway a little illuminated sign marked where the restrooms were. 

She walked over to the doors at her left. One was marked "custodian". Further down a pair of swinging doors led into the kitchen. Eve stood on tiptoes to peer through the window into the darkened room. She felt absolutely spooked in the dark, nervous bile rising in her throat. 

She shouldered the door open. The doors opened silently, triggering motion activated lights. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to search for any light switches. 

She recognized the industrial dishwasher lined up against the back wall. She was glad for the years in her early twenties spent working in food service. She set her binder on a stainless steel countertop near the washer, scraping her dishes. They would have to be cleaned later. Eve didn't feel right turning on the massive machine just to wash three things. 

She turned back around to grab her binder, and jumped at seeing a man there, hand flying to her chest. Her heart pounded in fright, but the feeling quickly turned to frustration. 

"What is it with everyone and scaring me tonight!" She yelled, wishing she had something to throw at the stranger. 

That is, until she took in his face. Or rather, lack thereof. This man was only a few inches taller than her, dressed in a navy suit and trench coat. He wore a matching fedora, although that wasn't the oddest thing about him. 

Where a face should have been was entirely blank. 

The fear lingered, bordering on terror as it reminded her of that scary internet legend that haunted her in her youth. She backed up against the sink, still clutching at her chest. 

"Tell me… you're not like, into Slenderman or anything." Her voice quivered slightly. 

The very strange man chuckled. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets, rocking on his heels slightly. 

"I haven't gotten that one yet. No, I'm not 'into Slenderman'." His voice was slightly muffled. 

Eve relaxed slightly, still wary.

"I'm Q. The Question." 

Realization struck her, relief replacing the fear racing through her veins. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back. She raised a brow. 

"You could've warned me you were in here, instead of scaring a pregnant woman." Her tone was wry. 

His expression was, well, blank. Nothing about his body language belied whether or not he was apologetic. She decided to take the high road and brushed off his rude behavior. 

"What did we need to talk about, Q?" 

"Lex Luthor has involved you in a scheme to reproduce Kryptonian dna."

"I figured as much." She shrugged, looking away from his unnerving face. 

"Did you? Did you know that this plot picked you specifically?" 

She furrowed her brows in confusion at this. What? Why her specifically? What about the others? He continued. 

"He chose you specifically as revenge. You won that case against him and he decided that action warranted vengeance." 

Eve frowned, stepping around Q. She walked around the rolling counter, flipping open her binder. She busied herself with pulling up her old case files. 

"So, his idea of vengeance is impregnating me against my will?" She was confused. "Why would he do that?" 

He tossed a small metal flash drive on the counter between them. 

"Batman and I investigated his offices. We found evidence of a project "Genesis". We're still decoding the files. This is what we've gotten so far." He rested his gloved hands on the table, leaning against it. 

Eve picked up the drive, turning it in between her finger and thumb. 

"And why are you giving me this?" She murmured. 

"I trust your detective capabilities. You showed promise in your case files." 

This startled her. 

"You've seen the Luthor files?" She glared at him. 

"More than that. You really think I couldn't access your history at your firm?" His tone was still unreadable. 

She was shocked. Indignation heated her face. 

"You do know that's technically a felony, right?" 

"Not if you don't get caught." 

She closed her eyes, pinching the skin between her brows with the hand holding the drive. She dropped them, resting her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I'm not a snitch… I appreciate your help with this. Thank you." She said tiredly, watching his blank face. 

"You wouldn't know who to blame even if you did rat me out." He teased. 

Eve resisted rolling her eyes. 

"What have you decoded so far? Did you find anything important?" 

"Just the outline of the Genesis program right now. Luthor has been caught using Superman's DNA to clone before. He mixed his own with the Kryptonian sample and made an entirely new being." The Question said. 

"Wha-? I'm sorry, you said Lex Luthor has cloned Superman before?" Eve was shocked. 

"He has. This project Genesis seems to be the next logical step." 

"So, instead of cloning more Kryptonians - using some of his own DNA no less, eww - he's what, taken it upon himself to, to breed humans and Kryptonians together?" She threw her hands up in disbelief. 

The Question nodded once in confirmation.

"I knew the guy was fucked up, but my god!" 

She paced behind the counter. She was having a hard time processing this news. She had seen his case file, had compiled and won her own against him. She'd had access to his previous arrest records, his last charges. It was so difficult to match the truth to his excellent public relations. 

He'd painted himself as a humanitarian for so long. Had put his money into stem cell research to help fight cancer and other genetic disorders - or so he had said. How much of his public endeavors had been lies? Just how far was this man willing to go to get revenge? 

Eve had to sit down. She felt lightheaded. She swayed slightly, leaning heavily against the counter. 

She felt a firm grip on her upper arm. The Question led her over to a chair, dragging it out from against the wall. She sat shakily, pressing her hands to her face. 

"Can I get you anything?" His voice was soft. 

"Yeah, how about a different life?" She said sarcastically. 

She felt on the brink of tears yet again. Hysteria bubbled at the edges of her mind, her vision clouding with frustrated tears. She heard the sink running, then felt The Question stand at her side. He was holding a glass of water out to her. 

She gave him a grateful look, drinking down the cool water. She was thirstier than she thought. 

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was quiet. 

"What do you mean?" He knelt beside her. 

"Obviously he's not going to stop looking for me. For my baby. He's going to want to find out just what a naturally occurring hybrid is going to be like." She couldn't look at him in his non-face, settling her gaze on the collar of his yellow dress shirt instead. 

"You won't be alone. No matter what, the League will keep you safe. I will." His voice was sure, firm with conviction. 

Eve sighed. Today had seemed never ending. And with this new revelation, it had come crashing around her. She just wanted to lie down now. Sleep tugged at the back of her mind. She stood, setting the empty cup on the counter. Picking up her binder and the flash drive, she turned to leave. 

"Thank you for the information, Q. I just… I need some time to look it over, to process everything." She pushed the door open, turning to look at him, his unreadable face.

"Do you want me to walk back with you?" He was concerned. 

"No. I'll be fine. I have the communication thing. I'll page if I need anything." She left the kitchen. 

She had no energy, no more strength to mull everything over in her mind. The trek back to her quarters was a blur. The next thing she knew, she was opening the door to her room. 

She looked out the darkened window into the atrium. The little lake scene was empty, void of any activity. She wanted to be looking out her own bedroom window instead. She desperately missed her cozy little home. She missed the way the moon would shine onto the snow, the crowd of cardinals at the bird feeder outside her window in the morning. 

Had it really only been that morning that she had gone about her business, unknowing of the true dangers that awaited her? It felt like a whole world away. 

In a way, it truly was. 

She laid down to sleep, pulling the covers over her head. She curled around herself, around her belly, too exhausted to think anymore. She didn't have any dreams that night.


	5. Learning To Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow moving story. Mainly because I've never written for Batman before (or any of the other characters honestly). Let me know if you think I could make any improvements! I'd really appreciate some tips.

Eve spent the next week going over and over the files The Question had given her. Some of the technical jargon didn't make any sense to her, but after slogging through it multiple times it became easier to understand. What she learned was baffling. Harrowing in its simplicity. 

Lex Luthor wanted to bring the Kryptonian species back from extinction. He wanted to be solely responsible for their resurrection, and he planned on using Eve as his guinea pig. There was never any intention of letting Eve raise the child. As soon as she would be ready to give birth, the plan would be to take the baby and raise it in a controlled environment. 

Some entity called Cadmus would take over; subjecting the child to all manner of tests and procedures, testing their abilities and just how diluted the Kryptonian DNA would be with the human half. 

Where would Eve factor into this equation? As soon as the child is born, she would be "terminated". No longer serving any purpose, she would have her remains dissected for any trace mutations or changes the pregnancy might cause. 

And that would be that. 

Eve would suffer an accident at any hospital she would have to go to, would be yet another case of rising maternal mortality rates, and her child would be taken away to some secret facility. They would never know of their mother or their family, and Eve couldn't do anything about it. 

She was terrified. 

Eve felt totally alone in the world, despite being surrounded by friendly faces. She felt like she was walking through a dark hallway, only catching glimpses of light and understanding through the cracks in closed doors. No amount of interaction or conversation with well-meaning heroes would quiet her terror for long. 

The worst part of it all was her inability to tell Milton or her family about what was happening. She couldn't tell Milton anything other than that she was fine, safe and amongst friends. Any time he tried to broach the subject of their investigation, she steered the conversation in a different direction. He couldn't know any more than he already did, lest the knowledge put him in any more danger. Secure messaging system or not, she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't be monitored. 

Her mother had insisted on visiting her like they had planned weeks before. She wanted to be there for Eve during her pregnancy, had wanted to help her set up the nursery since she had insisted on having this child on her own. 

She fielded any question her mother had sent her, only telling her that she had to suddenly move due to a new job, and that it was a very sensitive position. Everything was on a strict need-to-know basis, and Eve said she couldn't tell her mother anything other than that. 

Of course her mother was devastated. Concerned for her daughter's safety, she had called. Eve answered and tried to placate her fears as best she could without revealing anything. 

The stress of hiding such a terrible secret was getting to her. After a week she had started to isolate herself in her room. Only coming out for meals or walking through the atrium kept her from others. She knew that this wasn't healthy, that walling herself off from others, people who were only trying to help, was the last thing she should be doing. But she didn't know what else to do. 

So she waited. Alone and full of dread, she went over the files, adding her own into the mix. Wonder Woman had taken to visiting her in her room most days, trying to get her out of her shell. Eve appreciated it immensely. Though some days she had more social energy than others. 

Wonder Woman was tactful about avoiding any sensitive subjects, instead talking about their shared interests. They gushed about art together, their love for anthropology and history. Eve genuinely enjoyed having a primary source for most of her favorite time periods, and she listened in rapt attention as Wonder Woman spoke animatedly about her passions. 

One such afternoon, they were strolling through the atrium on a well-trodden path. Wonder Woman was talking about meeting Sappho and hearing her wonderful poetry first hand. Eve had drifted off in thought, daydreaming about being there for a poetry reading, when Wonder Woman said something, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Eve said sheepishly. 

Wonder Woman laughed that throaty laugh, throwing her head back. Eve felt her face heat at the mischievous look in the other woman's eye. 

"I was telling you my true name, dearest." She smiled broadly, teeth white against her bronze skin. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me! I was just so lost in thought. You're a very good storyteller!" 

"I had better be after six thousand years of practice! But do not fret, little one. As I was saying; my name is Diana. Diana, Princess of Themyscira! You may call me that if you wish." She smiled down at Eve. 

Eve smiled up at her, completely taken in by the woman. 

"Diana… that's very fitting. Thank you for trusting me with it." 

Diana looked stricken for a moment, momentarily stumped by the sincere comment. She stopped, taking Eve by the shoulders very gently. 

"Eve, you are most important to me. You inspire trust and compassion in all who meet you." She peered into Eve's eyes, holding her gaze. "You are worthy of my trust." 

It was Eve's turn to be stunned. She smiled warmly at Diana, touching the hand at her shoulder briefly. Diana nodded once, pleased that her point had gotten across. They carried on their walk in companionable silence. Eve felt some of the underlying stress fade after that, the certainty of Diana's affection instilling a sort of peace inside her heart. 

Two days later, she was keeping herself busy in her room. She was practicing her prenatal yoga, going through the calming motions and breathing exercises. She found the movements helped loosen her stiff muscles and made the weight of her growing belly more bearable. It was hard to believe she was twenty two weeks along already. 

A knock on the door shook her from her closing pose. She sighed and stood, wondering who it could be. Diana was back on Earth for a diplomatic mission and wouldn't be back for days. 

She patted her sweaty brow with a handy towel, walking over to the door and answering it. She was surprised to see Batman on the other side. 

He seemed to take up the whole doorway, his black cape pooling on the ground. She tilted her head up to look at him, not hiding the surprise on her face. 

"Oh! Hello Batman, how can I help you?" She stood to the side to let him in. 

He glided in, silent as a specter despite being such a big man. He surveyed her room, noticing that she had put her things away. Books and framed photos graced the built in shelf above the head of her bed. He noticed an overlooked sleeve sticking out of the dresser in her closet. Her laptop sat closed on the desk, papers and pencils put away neatly. 

He turned to her, catching the slightly worried look on her pretty face. Her lips pursed and she rested her hands on her hips. The rounded bump of her stomach stretched the tight t-shirt she was wearing. He made a note to get her more maternity clothes. 

"I came by to check up on you. I heard you've been rather cooped up as of late, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." His deep voice was gentle. 

Eve was taken aback, her head rocking in surprise. She patted at the back of her neck with the towel, using the movement to look away from the strangely imposing man. She hadn't expected Batman to put that much stock into her wellbeing. She felt a little silly at that thought. 

"I'm… I'm okay. Doing better now that Wonder Woman and I visit more frequently." She looked up at him again, the skin of his jaw nearly white against the black of his cowl. 

"I had heard that you two have developed a friendship. Good. I hope we can do the same." He said plainly. 

Eve was surprised again. Pleasantly so. 

"Really? I didn't think I held that much interest for you. I'm flattered!" She plopped down on the edge of the bed. 

"It's not flattery, I promise." He pulled the rolling desk chair out to sit across from her. 

He crossed one knee over the other, leaning back in the chair slightly. He rested his hands in his lap. He pursed his full lips slightly and Eve had the impression he was searching for what to say next. 

"I've been looking into your work history. I did as soon as I found out about your situation. You're very thorough in your research." He said. 

Eve felt that this was very high praise, coming from Batman. 

"Thank you! I try my best." She smiled. 

"Your best is excellent. As you know, The Question and I have been decoding the files we confiscated from Luthor's office. We have around ninety-five percent completed so far. I'd appreciate it if you could read through what we have. I value your input." 

"I've already gone through what Q gave me on the flash drive. I have notes marking points I actually wanted to bring up with you." She said. 

Eve rose from her perch on the bed, walking over to her desk and pulling out a well worn legal pad. Her notes were messy, hastily jotted down as she had read over the files. She turned to hand them to him, her fingers brushing against his gloved hand. He remained sitting as he flipped through them. 

Eve puttered about, putting her yoga equipment away. She wasn't quite comfortable enough with him yet to feel alright with empty silence. 

"These are very good. You have some ideas here I wouldn't have immediately considered." He sounded quietly appreciative. 

"Thank you. I'm afraid I might disappoint you in choosing to take a break from looking over the files." She sat back down on the bed. 

Batman uncrossed his legs, leaning his elbows on his knees. He held her notes loosely in his right hand. He was waiting for her to continue. 

"As you have no doubt read them yourself, I'm finding the knowledge a little too distressing to truly comprehend at the moment. I… I need to give it a moment to sink in." She was nervous, genuinely afraid he might be disappointed. 

"Of course. I understand how stressful this has been. I wouldn't expect you to push yourself." He was sincere, no judgement in his tone. 

Eve relaxed slightly, the tense set of her shoulders dropping. 

"Good. I'll definitely be back to it, but right now I just need a moment. Learning about a plot someone has to murder you and take your baby would leave anybody stressed!" She laughed. 

Batman didn't. He reached out a large hand, gently resting it on Eve's clasped ones. She hadn't realized she'd been worrying the towel between tight fingers. His gaze didn't leave her face. The white lenses in his mask were unnerving, but strangely comforting at the same time. 

Eve looked down at her hands, face hot with unshed tears. He let go when she moved to wipe at her eyes. 

"Has Wonder Woman shown you the library yet?" He said. 

"There's a library?" She was distracted from her earlier distress by the promise of books. 

"Yes, actually. There's a floor dedicated to it. Would you like for me to give you a tour?" His tone was light, casual. 

"Yes please! I've run out of places to visit on the watchtower." She said. 

He gave her a moment to get herself together. He set her notes back on her desk as she put on a pair of slippers, pulling on a cardigan. He hated knowing that she was so frightened. He knew it was a sort of helpless fear, the kind that promises from himself and the league couldn't assuage. He only hoped that involving her in the investigation, supporting her in it, would give her the agency to fight against it. 

He was very good at handling fear. 

They stepped out of the room and into the busy hallway. A few leaguers nodded politely to him, waving slightly at Eve. She'd amassed a good amount of supporters in the week and a half that she had been aboard the watchtower. 

His goal with showing her the library was to drag her out of herself. He recognized the instinct to hide oneself away when faced with stress and an uncertain future. It was the same sort of coping tactic that he himself was trying to break. It would do her more harm than good in the long run. Eve was a sociable person, easily likeable. 

He realized as they reached the elevators that he wanted to see her happy. 

Strange. He barely knew her, had been too busy with her case and others to be able to spend any time with her over the past week. What he knew of her, he got from Wonder Woman when she gushed about Eve. And from reading through her cases from her history at her firm. He couldn't exactly mention these things to her without making their fledgling relationship awkward from the start. 

No, Bruce needed to get to know her. He needed to know the real Eve. Not just pieced together snippets from a dear friend and legal documents. She deserved to be able to live without fear, to be able to raise her child in peace. 

Bruce aimed to accomplish just that. First stop, the library.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in acting as a beta reader, just drop me a message! I would really appreciate it.


End file.
